Steamy Windows (song fic)
by gem6519
Summary: Clark and Lois steam things up in the back seat of her car. This is a song fic based on the Tina Turner song of the same name.


**SUMMARY: **Clark and Lois spice things up in the back seat...

**AUTHOR: **gem65

**RATING:** VERY borderline PG-13 with some R thrown in

**DISCLAIMER: **This is a short one-shot song fic. This isn't really based on any one episode. It's based on the Tina Turner song of the same name.

Steamy Windows - Tina Turner

_**I was thinking about parking the other night  
We was out on a back road  
Me and my baby was just getting right  
All our systems on overload **_

I'm going to be brutally honest here. I want to have sex with Smallville. I NEED to have sex with Smallville. I'm tired of all the near misses. I know he wants our first time together to be special, and I do too. But we keep getting interrupted. First that Silver Banshee interrupts our romantic weekend at that bed and breakfast, then _The Blur_ just HAD to call while Clark and I were making out on my kitchen counter. I mean...come on already...how much more can a girl take anyway? Especially with such a hot and sexy boyfriend like mine. But enough is enough.

It's time for Clark Kent and Lois Lane to get it on.

You heard right. I have a strategy that involves the back seat of my car and some very sexy music in the background. And no, it's not going to be Whitesnake this time. I know you're probably shocked to hear that, but it's true.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.

_**Radio blasting in the front seat  
Turning out the music fine  
And we was snuggled up in the back seat  
Making up for lost time **_

I know that Clark suspected something was up when I allowed him to drive my car. He gave me a curious look when I told him he could. But what he didn't realize was that the gas tank was nearly empty. So after we had a very nice late night romantic dinner, we went for a drive down a deserted country road. Then my car begins to slow down. He immediately turns onto a side road as the car sputters to a stop. He stares at the flashing 'empty' signal that appears on the dashboard. Then he turns to me and asks me why I didn't fill up the gas tank; a frown on his face. So I gave him an answer, but not the one he was expecting.

_It's time, Smallville.  
_

_**Steamy windows  
Zero visibility  
Steamy windows  
Coming from the body heat **_

He suddenly sports a surprised look on his face, then finally asks me what I was talking about. I didn't answer him; instead getting out of the car and sliding into the back seat. I crossed my legs; my skirt riding up to mid thigh.

He stares at me as I slip off my jacket; revealing the sheer silk blouse that clings to my body. His eyes widen as the moonlight streaming through the window lights up the car; revealing the outline of my hardening nipples. So then I asked HIM a question.

_What are you waiting for?  
_  
_**You can wine and dine with a man all night  
With good intent  
But there is something about a confrontation on a back road  
Breaks down the difference **_

He hesitates for a moment, but then that sexy grin of his appears on his face. Instead of getting out of the car to get to the back seat, he simply slides in between the front bucket seats and sits down next to me; wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

He lowers his lips to softly kiss my neck as his hand moves down to caress my thigh. I just love it when he does that. Then his hand slowly glides underneath my skirt and doesn't stop until it reaches my inner thighs; his fingers finding the lace edging of my panties. Well, technically it was a thong, but he doesn't know it. Yet. But he'll find out any minute.

They don't call him boy scout for nothing.

_**Steamy windows  
Zero visibility  
Steamy windows  
Coming from the body heat **_

His other hand moved from my shoulder to pinch my nipple through my blouse. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he finally removed my blouse; revealing the matching pink bra. He whispered that he just loves pink - just before his tongue began to glide along the edge of the satin cups.

I was getting all tingly. Wait a minute...scratch that. I was already tingly when he picked me up for our date. Oh yeah. He knows exactly what to do to turn me on. All he has to do is just give me that sexy smoldering smile of his - which is the ONLY thing I want him to be wearing tonight.

I'll make sure of that.

_**Steamy windows  
Ain't nobody can see  
Steamy windows  
Coming from the body heat **_

He stops touching me for a moment and gazes into my eyes, then removes his jacket. My eyes lingered on his fingers as they slowly unbuttoned his shirt; revealing his smooth muscular chest. If I wasn't wet with desire before...well...now that lacy thong was absolutely soaked.

He then reached behind me to unzip my skirt, then promptly pulled it down my body; tossing it into the front seat. So there I was sitting in front of him wearing my pink bra and thong. And let's not forget the stilettos I was still wearing. But then he asked me something that surprised me.

_Are you sure? _

_**There's a sound outside the front door  
And I know that's just the wind  
And it makes him snuggle up just a little bit closer  
And start things happening again **_

I understand why he asked that question. Like I already said, he just wanted it to be special for us. So I whispered to him that I was very sure - but if he wasn't, it would be okay. But then he smiled again at me and told me he's been sure for a long time now. Then he told me something else.

He told me he loved me.

Well that did it. I promptly pulled him close to me and managed to pull off his pants, then got rid of those annoying boxers that were in the way of my enjoyment of 'Clark Jr.' - which by the way was even more amazing than the one and only time I saw him.

WOW!!!

_**Steamy windows  
Ain't nobody can see  
Steamy windows  
Coming from the body heat**_

We absolutely steamed up the car windows with the heat coming from our bodies as we made love. At first he kept whispering how he wanted to go slow at first, but then he stopped whispering those words and totally lost control. But I absolutely didn't mind at all. I saw all the passion that he had buried deep inside come out. I can't even describe how amazing it was - not just for me but for him as well.

Remember what I said about Clark being a boy scout? Well...that wasn't quite the truth. He did things I never thought Clark Kent would ever do. The things he could do with his lips? And his hands? Double WOW!!!

He's an x-rated boy scout and he's mine.

ALL MINE.


End file.
